Godzilla
“we call it Gojira" — Bea Spells-a-Lot, Lalaloopsy vs Godzilla Godzilla (ゴ ジ ラ, Gojira) is a giant Daikaiju created by Toho and that appeared for the first time in the movie Godzilla, Japan under the monster's terror, of 1954. That at the same time to starred many movies up to date being very popular defending the city or destroying it First name The name Godzilla is a transcription of Gojira (ゴ ジ ラ); a combination of two Japanese words: gorira (ゴ リ ラ, gorilla); and kujira (鯨 or ク ジ ラ, whale). At that point the monster could be described as the crossing between both animals: the whale represents its aquatic capacity and its corpulence; while the gorilla represents the brute force and strategic thinking he has when fighting. A legend of the Toho studies states that it was the pseudonym of a bodybuilder who worked in the company. The veracity of the story is still in doubt, because 50 years have passed since the film was created and it is likely that the worker has retired or even died. His photographs have never been published. Contrary to popular belief, the Godzilla translation was not an idea of the American distributor. Before Toho sold its rights, its international division commercialized in Japan the film with an impression in English that received this name, being the phonetic transcription to this language of its original name. Appearance Godzilla's appearance has changed between movies over the years; but there are some general details that have always remained. In Japanese films; Godzilla has been described as a gigantic dinosaur with a multitude of rough and gray scales, a long powerful tail and a row of large white spines, usually in the form of maple leaves, although with some designs that have variations. It is very resistant Its origins vary throughout the films; although generally it is always described like a prehistoric creature, relating its attacks in Japan with the beginning of the atomic Era. In particular, the mutation due to atomic radiation is presented as an explanation of its large size and strange powers. Its iconic design is composed of a mixture of several species of dinosaurs. Specifically, it has the body and form of a Tyrannosaurus rex; the long arms of an Iguanodon and the dorsal fins of a Stegosaurus. Origins Before mutating by the radioactive fallout of the atomic bomb tests carried out on Rongerik Island, near the Island of Lagos; Godzilla was a Godzillasaurus that had somehow survived the extinction suffered by his peers in the Cretaceous era. In the original Gojira 1954, it is proposed that Godzilla was a type of prehistoric intermediate reptile related to both terrestrial and marine reptiles that slept under deep water for millions of years that feed on deep-water organisms before being disturbed and enhanced by a test of the American hydrogen bomb. In secret of the world, in 1954 it was bombed in the atoll of Bikini, incubating the news like simple nuclear tests on this area. After that, no more was heard of the monster, but there were no traces of his body either. It was not until in 2032, when a being called “Gryphon” came to Earth for the first time to Utah, United States, in a meteorite, and began to consume animals, sending Probe Bats to collect the genetic material of different animals of the Earth to build a new body for himself. Once he built his body, he went to New York to fight it, where it was destroyed. Personality Godzilla, in the original film, Heisei era, some of the millennial era and Legendary Pictures' Godzilla, is an animal with semi-sapience that runs into human civilization without any ill intention, only the destruction of artificial structures or obstacles like buildings when human beings provoke him, or, when-set dead when arriving at a certain place. As the Godzilla series continued in the 60s and 70s, the terrifying monster developed as a character, and has since become a savior of Earth, saving the world from other monsters such as King Ghidorah, the Showa MechaGodzilla, Biollante, and Monster X, alone or with other monsters such as Rodan, Anguirus and Mothra. It shows little interest in humans, instead of focusing its attention exclusively on the other monsters. After defeating them, leave human beings alone without further conflict. History For writing more information about previous fanfics of Godzilla... Lalaloopsy vs Godzilla Powers and Abilities * Atomic breath: The main attack of Godzilla is the breath. The dorsal plates of this one begin to shine, and soon they are opaque as it releases a powerful luminous ray by its mouth. The color of the ray is normally blue. Previously it was seen as an incinerating vapor or vapor due to the lack of effects special.Godzilla seems to be able to control the intensity of its attack, from a delicate flame (1950s and 1960s) to a powerful beam with kinetic properties (1970s onwards). In Godzilla vs. Megaguirus the ray possessed incredible incendiary capabilities and sufficient power to destroy a small black hole; while in Godzilla: Final Wars, he had an incredible range of range and precision, giving him the ability to reach a target in outer space and destroy almost any Kaiju with a single shot. During a memorable scene of Godzilla vs. Hedorah, Godzilla used his beam to "fly" on his back propelling himself like a rocket, aiming it towards the ground. * Spiral Ray: A variation of his typical Atomic Breath during the Heisei series was his "Spiral Ray", product of having absorbed the essence of Rodan. The beam was so powerful that it allowed him to completely destroy, with a few shots, Mechagodzilla and SpaceGodzilla, but it required more time to destroy Destoroyah. The spiral beam returned in Godzilla: Final Wars, where it was powerful enough to eject Kaiser Ghidorah into the upper atmosphere * Nuclear pulse: in addition to its powerful atomic breath, Godzilla can also emit atomic pulsations in a fairly extensive range, capable of even paralyzing and killing an enemy that is nearby. This power was seen for the first time in his fight against Biollante. Godzilla used him again in his battles against King Ghidorah in 1991 and against Mothra in 1992. * Resistance: Godzilla has shown incredible resistance through the films. Beginning with his first film, Godzilla demonstrated complete immunity to traditional weapons, or anything used by the army against him. Godzilla has even shown resistance to magma. The only times that Godzilla has presented open wounds has been in the battles against Gigan, Biollante, Destoroyah, and Mechagodzilla. Godzilla possesses an incredible capacity for regeneration. Said power was the main plot of the films Godzilla vs Biollante and Godzilla 2000: Millennium. In the latter it was explained that its power is due to its radioactive characteristics, which gave it the "Regenerator G-1" ("Organizer G-1" in the Japanese version), the name by which this capacity is known. * Physical ability: Godzilla has shown incredible levels of physical strength. It has raised and launched monsters that far exceed its size, (Such as King Ghidorah, Hedorah, Mechagodzilla, etc). Even in Final Wars, he was able to throw Kumonga beyond the horizon. Godzilla was also able to practice martial arts comically during the Shōwa series, or move very fast, despite its size, (as in Zone Fighter). In the Millenium series he has been able to rise above the air. In all his appearances, he has shown that he has powerful jaws, teeth and claws, although his strength varies in each one. In Final Wars he was seen to have enough physical strength to fight against all the other kaijus that exist in Earth and defeat them easily while traveling or swimming around the planet without stopping. * Tail: Godzilla's long tail is also a formidable weapon. It has proved to be very flexible and powerful, capable of rapid collisions, demolishing buildings and even other kaiju. In King Kong vs. Godzilla and Godzilla vs. Megalon, Godzilla has been able to propel himself with his tail from a long distance to give a devastating kick (similar to that of a kangaroo). In Godzilla vs. Megaguirus proved that it can also be prehensile. He was able to hit Zilla (name with which he is vulgarly known to his American counterpart) when he was about to fall on him in Godzilla: Final Wars. Godzilla has always preferred to fight from a distance, with his atomic breath, or throwing blunt objects. * Amphibious characteristics: Despite not being an amphibian in strict rigor, Godzilla has an amphibious lifestyle; He has spent more than half his life in the water, and the rest on dry land, only to wreak havoc or save the day. He is also a powerful warrior in the water, as well as on land. Able to fight on the seabed, or swim by wagging his tail like a crocodile, Godzilla has proved capable of breathing underwater (occasionally, hibernating in the underwater bed between film and film). Still submerged, he seems to have no restrictions with his radioactive breath, and usually leads his enemies under water on multiple occasions, as in his struggles against Ghidorah, Ebirah, Battra, Biollante and Mothra. * Intelligence: Godzilla's intelligence varies throughout its history, but it has always been shown as a thinking animal. Particularly in the Showa series, it presents an intelligence similar to the human one, capable of reasoning and communicating with other monsters, and even taught Minya how to release her atomic breath. Other versions show him as a simple animal. In Godzilla 2000 of the Millennium era an alien entity with the ability to copy attributes of other beings arrives on Earth to assimilate Godzilla's G-1 Regenerator in his body, during the fight his impenetrable Skin was a problem, so Godzilla demonstrated the ability to create strategies by feigning weakness and letting himself be devoured in order to shoot from within his body. Apparently he is able to remember the distant past. Together his intelligence seems to possess emotions very close to the human. Generally, if it is not fighting a monster, it shows a strong hatred and resentment against humanity, paradoxically it has never allowed Japan to be endangered in the face of a threat that surpasses the capacity of humans, showing concern and appreciation for the island, which it could confirm the hypothesis that it was the incarnation of the victims of the nuclear holocaust. Weaknesses Some weaknesses of godzilla that are few: * high voltages of eletricity as seen in king kong vs godzilla * cadmium an element used to lower nuclear reactions also has some weakness to ice * which is normal in a reptile-type monster and is weak against the anti godzilla weapons that have had an effect on him. Filmography fanfics that I created * Godzilla vs Gryphon (Fan Film) * Godzilla Neo (Fanfic Series) * Godzilla Reborn (Fan Film) * Godzilla Neo (Season 4 to 7) * Godzilla vs Deathla''' ('also called ''Godzilla 3D to the MAX) * Godzilla: Endgame (Fanfic Series) * Godzilla: Last Stand (Fan Film) * Godzilla: Recurring Evil (comics) * Godzilla: Aftermath (comics) * Lalaloopsy vs Godzilla (Fan Film) Category:Property of Megasaur 512 Category:Characters Category:Non-Lalaloopsy